The Secret Of Sasuke Uchiha
by Miss Ino Pig Socks
Summary: When a gorgeous raven takes the spare room in Naruto's house thats all Naruto takes him as his gorgeous new house mate. But Sasuke Uchiha is so much more... Will things change once the secrets are out? SasNaru
1. The Meeting Of Sasuke Uchiha

AN: Hey there guys! This is my new story. I think it's going to be a bit longer than 'One week' which is nearly finished. But this one came to me whilst I was in a lecture. Hope you like it! I think my writing style has changed slightly also... and unfortunately I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of." _

_-Michel de Montaigne_

_

* * *

_

After hiding the bag within a large bush he set off running towards the street. The rain was falling more heavily now and was making his jeans and top stick to his skin uncomfortably.

Panting as he reached the top of the street he began walking as he continued down. _24, 26, 28...30 this is it, number 30. _Turning down the path that led to the red door he wiped his hands on the back of his black jeans, _God I hope I got all the blood off. _Shaking his head he attempted to rid his raven lock of some of the rain water that had soaked him; he then raised his hand and knocked on the door three times.

He waited a few minutes before he raised his hand to knock again, only mid knock did the door open, revealing a sleepy looking blonde who was wearing grey sleep pants that hung loosely on his tan hips.

"Err... Can I help you?" He asked whilst rubbing one of his eyes and stifling a yawn...

"Yeah, I'm here about the room that's up to let." The raven said whilst running his fingers through his hair once more.

"...Okay... You do know that it's half past two in the morning right?" The blonde questioned whilst looking at his watch.

"Half two?... really?" The raven gasped. _Oh god think of something think of something... _

"I was sure it was earlier than that... God I'm sorry, I've only just moved here and they've done nothing but mess me about constantly! They've lost my bags, the planes were delayed, that was cancelled, this was altered and the amount of terminal changes I endured... god if I never see another airport again it'll be too late."

The raven just stared at the blonde for a few seconds who in turn was just staring at the raven...

"Oh God! Tell me about it! They once sent my bags to the wrong place! I mean the other end of the freaking country and I had to wait days to get them back and I had to pay for the shipping!"

The raven smirked.

"Well you better come in then. I'll make you a hot drink. God you're soaked. And I'll see if I can find you some clean clothes and then you can take a shower to warm up too" The blonde stepped back and allowed Sasuke in.

"Thank you, you're too kind" he said wiping his feet on the mat.

"Not at all! Oh I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Shutting the door Naruto led him to the small but modern kitchen at the end of the hall. He turned on the light, filled up the kettle and turned it on and then turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"It shouldn't be too long" He reached down in to one of the cupboards and pulled out a black mug. He stuck a tea bag in the mug before looking at Sasuke again. "Oh I'll go see if I've got anything that'll fit you. Milk is in the fridge and sugar is in that pot there." He pointed towards a little silver pot before leaving the room.

Sasuke made no effort to move, he had neither sugar nor milk in his tea, it tasted perfectly fine on its own. He sat down on one of the stools near the breakfast bar and ran his hands through his hair once more _God what am I doing? I'm only pulling Naruto in to mess that I didn't want to be in the first place._ He took this moment to look at his hands, now he was in the light he could see that he had managed to get all the blood off. That would have been a tricky situation to get out off if the blonde had seen that. At that moment Naruto made his way back in to the room.

"Here" He smiled as he passed Sasuke two towels and a pair of black sleeping pants. "I'll show you to the bathroom, I hope the sleep pants fit you, there my ex's. He was probably as tall as you."

Sasuke followed the blonde back down the hall and then up the stairs. The first door was ajar and looked a pale orange colour.

"Oh that's my room" Naruto said as he continued down the landing the cuffs of his sleep pants brushing against the laminate flooring.

"And this will be your room" He pointed at the door next to his own.

"Which by process of elimination leaves this to be the bathroom...? I think..." He laughed.

Sasuke smirked, Naruto turned and smiled at him.

"Erm well, we'll sort rent and paper work out later, maybe when you look like you've slept a little! Are you hungry or anything?"

Sasuke was about to respond when his tummy gurgled loudly. Naruto smirked and bent down to eye level with Sasuke's tummy.

"I take that as a yes then grumbly tumbly!" He said in baby voice. He stopped himself and stood back up.

"Sorry... that was a bit weird. I promise you'll get used to me. Anything you don't like to eat?"

"Not really, but don't go to any trouble."

"No trouble at all I make a mean cheese and ham toastie. Now get a shower and warm up, you'll catch your death." and with that Naruto set off back down the landing.

* * *

Smiling slightly Sasuke went in to the bathroom, it was brightly lit, a large white bath tub in one corner and a shower in the opposite corner. Shutting the door and taking off his shirt and jeans he laid them on the radiator to dry. He was going to have to go in to town tomorrow and buy an entire new wardrobe, oh and then make it look like he already owned them. _Brilliant plan Sasuke, you idiot! Lost them on the plane? And then you went and gave him your real name! How stupid could you actually be?_ He walked past a mirror as he went to go get in the shower, and his eyes were drawn to the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Sasuke. You shouldn't have trusted him again." His hand gripped his shoulder as he stepped in to the shower and turned it on.

He felt his muscles relax slightly as he turned up the heat. It was nice for the raven to finally have chance to just stop. He'd done nothing but what felt like run for the past 3 hours. All because of stupid Itachi! _I can't believe I let him talk me in to one last job, God I've destroyed everything..._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was currently trying to scrape the cheese off the toastie machine. _ Great that's the last time I ever let Kiba use ANYTHING of mine. _Finally succeeding he placed the sandwiches in and Naruto made his way to the living room and turned on the television. _Might as well turn this on if we're going to be up for a bit._ Leaving the living room he headed back down the hall to the kitchen and turned the kettle back on, he got himself a mug out and stuck a tea bag in and a large serving of milk.

"Are you having tea with your milk Naruto?" Sasuke smirked as he entered the kitchen after watching how much milk Naruto had poured in his mug.

"Ah shut up! At least I'm not boring and.." At this point Naruto turned around to be confronted with the sight of Sasuke and a light blush dusted his face _Stop it! You've only just met the guy!_

"And what? Completely lose your train of thought?"

"Shut up!" Naruto coughed awkwardly and placed the milk back in the fridge.

"So what is it you do Sasuke? And what exactly brings you here?"

"I'm looking for work actually. I used to work as a teacher in London. But things got to be a little too much of 'working to live instead of living to work' kind of thing. So I decided I'd move to somewhere a little smaller and try again really"

"A teacher? Really? Now... here is the important question... What do you teach?" Naruto smirked as he plated up the toasties.

"It depends Naruto what do you teach?"

"How did you know I teach?" He glanced towards Sasuke smiling

"Only teachers ever place importance in what other people teach." Sasuke smirked

"That's kinda deep Sasuke..."

"Oh and of course I can see a pile of work behind you that has been marked"

"Ah not so deep!" Naruto laughed. "Alright then Mr Uchiha" Naruto lent over the table so that he was quite close to Sasuke's face "what do you think I do?"

"Well, due to the copy of _Candide ou l'Optimisme _in the bathroom. Plus the tattoo around your wrist I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark at... French?"

"Ahhh very good" Naruto mock bowed "but I shall be more impressed if you can tell me what it says..." and with that Naruto held out his right arm where the words 'Si c'est ici le meilleur des mondes possibles, que sont donc les autres?' delicate ran around his wrist.

"Oo a tough one" Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and became to gently turn it, reading the tattoo in full, but not before noticing how soft the skin was nor the faint blush that lit Naruto's nose and cheeks once more _Hmm, he rather is really cute. This could be nice living here after all._

After a few minutes Sasuke smirked and looked up at the blonde

"Now then Naruto 'If this is the best of possible worlds, what are the others?'"

Naruto smiled. "Very, very impressive Sasuke, I give you an A."

"Thank you very much sir" And with that Sasuke raised Naruto's hand and placed a kiss on the back. Naruto once again flushed a gentle pink.

"And now Naruto the same question to you"

Naruto gazed at Sasuke whilst pulling his lip between his teeth... whilst making 'humm'-ing noises every now and then.

"It's defiantly something to do with language otherwise you wouldn't have understood my tattoo nor the book just then, so you either studied it as a side to your main subject or it is actually your own subject... okay I think..." At this point Naruto circled around the table and walked around Sasuke as is surveying him only then to spot the tattoo above his waist band on his back that read 'There are more things in heaven and earth' Naruto smiled.

A Shakespeare quote as a tattoo surely an English teacher?

"Well Sasuke '"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'" Naruto gently ran his fingers across the tattoo. "And with that in mind...English literature"

"Nice try but no cigar. Maths..."

"Maths?" Naruto repeated "You're a maths teacher?"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied "Maths... What's wrong with a been a maths teacher"

"Really? You mean there are things right with been a maths teacher..."

"HEY... Nah I'm kidding, English literature was right. Mind you you're kinda offensive towards maths teacher don't you think?"

"Yeah I never liked mine that is why... Hang on... You Basted! That was so mean!"

"No, ma jolie" Naruto once again blushed "You are an idiot for believing me!"

Naruto laughed and the pair made their way through to the front room with their tea and toasties to where the telly was still playing.

"_Breaking news a London bank was earlier robbed by the group known only as 'A', the thieves made off with over 14 million pounds, one security guard was shot and pronounced dead on the scene"_

Naruto gasped "Oh god how awful, that poor man and oh god and his poor family."

"Yeah" Sasuke agreed "It's awful"

They continued watching until a photo of the man appeared and Sasuke once again saw eye to eye with the man he had held little over four hours ago as he died.

* * *

AN: I hope my French was right... It's been a while since I've done it!

The book Sasuke is on about is a novel that is one of the most famous in French literature. It's a bit like Shakespeare but obviously a French equivalent. Ma jolie means my pretty. I think... like I said a long time since I've done French.

Si c'est ici le meilleur des mondes possibles, que sont donc les autres?' means pretty much what Sasuke says 'If this is the best of possible worlds, what are the others? this is actually a quote from the book mentioned earlier _Candide ou l'Optimisme_ too.

And Sasuke's tattoo is one of my favourite lines from 'Hamlet' Shakespeare obviously. Anyway new chapter soon once I've made sure it's all ready. Ciao.


	2. Fabricating the lies

AN: Hey guys! First of all HUGE APOLOGY for my bad French last chapter *Hangs head* but in brighter new I'd like to thank the people who offered to help me! You guys are actually so adorable! And I'll so be asking for help in a couple of chapter's time! Plus a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourite my story and me! It makes me feel very warm inside. An di promise to start responding to my reviews, now that I've found the link to be working properly!

Sorry this has taken so long, moving out from my house at Uni back home has left me completely confused and lost!

Any way with that in mind...

I don't own Naruto. Sob.

* * *

_Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets. -__Arthur Miller_

"_Sasuke I promise this is the last time and then I'll go straight"_

"_Itachi, you don't know the things I would do to believe that were the truth..."_

"_But you can believe me Sasuke, I'm your big brother. I don't want to be trapped in this anymore"_

_BANG_

_And once again Sasuke found himself holding the man and staring in to his eyes as he died._

Two onyx eyes sprang open and Sasuke sat up in bed he rubbed both the sleep and the dream out of his eyes.

Eyes then took in the room around him and the clock on the bed side table that read 10.30am. _God I feel like a student again... _ All in all 10.30 wasn't too late considering the raven and Naruto had remained awake watching the news and various repeats of things till about 4.30. Lying back down, he stretched until his shoulders popped. And then the realisation of what needed to be done today hit him, oh god he needed to go shopping, and that just plan sucked. That and he needed to find a job now he told Naruto he was looking for one. _God can this day get any worse._ The raven climbed out of bed and walked past a mirror, spotting his hair he realised that yes his day had just got worse. _How? How the hell has it managed to become a Mohawk? _ Shaking his head vigorously the hair deflated and fell back in to its normal position. Leaving his now claimed bedroom he padded down the corridor towards the bathroom, after using the toilet, he glanced at Naruto's toothbrush _Probably shouldn't that's kinda strange..._ picking up the toothpaste however he rubbed a little in to his mouth _At least my mouth wont smell god awful now..._ rinsing his mouth out he went back down the corridor and headed to go down the stairs, passing the blondes room he saw the room was empty _Hum he must be down stairs then. _Sasuke was just about to leave when something caught his eye. The blondes' room was filled with foxes. Plush toys, pictures and drawings by what looked to have been done by children. _ Wow I guess he really likes foxes them..._ Making his way in to the kitchen he found said blonde sat at the breakfast bar with a mug of very milky coffee, two slices of toast a pen between his teeth and what looked to be a piece of work he was marking in his hand.

Looking up the blonde smiled brightly and took the pen out of his mouth

"Good morning Sasuke!"

"Morning idiot... how are you so loud already?"

"I'm not loud you're just a basted! That is all" Naruto smirked and picked his pen up once more.

"Oh the breads in the side cupboard cereal in the one next to it, cups, bowls and plates are in that cupboard and the kettle has just boiled" Naruto stated this whilst wildly flinging his arms around the room and pointing at various points around the kitchen.

"Thanks" the raven chuckled and made his way to stick some bread in the toaster.

The blonde continued reading the paper in front of him; on the odd occasion he'd underline things or ring them. He reached a sentence and then stopped furrowed his brow and then re-read the sentence and then stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"What's up?" the raven asked

"Could you please read this and prove to me that I'm not going mad ."

"Yeah sure... My French isn't great but I'll give it ago."

Taking the paper from the blonde he began at the top of the page, whilst Sasuke was scanning the paper Naruto took a deep drink from his coffee.

"God coffee what would I do without you!"

"Be less of a hyperactive idiot?"The blonde pouted

"Shut up... have you got there yet" He gestured to the paper with his chin.

"Erm.." the raven continued scanning "I live at home...blah blah blah... parents... school... toast with... hang on"

"Ah good, it's not just me seeing 'I like panda on toast for breakfast then'"

"What the hell are you teaching these kids?" Sasuke asked. He took the pen out of Naruto's hand and underlined the sentence and wrote '_See me' _in a delicate calligraphy next to the line.

"What? This wasn't me... He's a transfer student."

"Sure he is." Sasuke's toast popped out the toaster just as Naruto drained his coffee. Naruto stood and placed his cup in the sink. Turning he saw Sasuke placing his toast on the plate.

He opened the fridge "Erm do you want some butter, jam, Panda for your toast?"

"Just butter sweet cheeks, just butter" The blonde blushed and passed Sasuke the butter. The pair fell in to a happy silence as Naruto continued marking and Sasuke ate his breakfast.

* * *

After twenty minutes of the raven convincing the blonde that he really didn't need to come with him to the airport to tell them what for, Sasuke left the house and headed towards the town. _Thank god I convinced Naruto to stay at home, I would have looked mental turning up at the airport demanding my bags when there aren't any bags to actually demand!_ The raven began to make a mental list for the things he was going to need from town, in order to fabricate this plot that he had tied himself in to, he need an entire new wardrobe, he needed a suitcase, laptop... _God this is such a hassle. _ He ran his hands through his hair and then realised he might not have picked up his wallet in his haste to leave the house, quickly he ran his hands over his jeans and found that he had, at that moment he also found his phone which he had turned off the previous night just before he met Itachi _I should probably turn this on._ He continued walking down the road as his phone loaded and then vibrated. _43 missed calls and 72 text messages. Oh god. _Sasuke began with the phone calls. They were all from Itachi, the latest one being not ten minutes ago. Quickly pressing the 'return call' button he brought the phone up to his ear,

"Hello?"

"Hello Itachi it's me. Is everything okay? You never call me and now what 43 missed calls in less than a day"

"Oh really? That's unfortunate. But I'm afraid I'm with someone at the moment soI won't be able to come to the office"

_Come to the office what the hell is he talking...? _

"I take it you can't talk to me right now?"

"That is correct yes."

"Should I call you later?"

"No, I'll get in touch with Human resources; it'll be more affective if I'm the one breathing down their necks."

"Alright then."

"Oh yes please do continue taking messages"

"Bye Itachi"

"Bye"

And with that he hung up. _What was all that about? Who was he with that he couldn't talk to me in front of? _Glancing at his phone he scrolled through all the messages. Most of them where from Itachi. Just as he was about to begin scrolling through them he received a new text again from Itachi _what on earth is going on? _Opening the message Sasuke found himself furrowing his brow

To- Sasuke

From- Itachi

Sasuke, don't call me again. Get a new number. Text me it. Destroy this phone. Do not answer it to anyone but me. Stay hidden and safe.

Going back to his inbox he found another text had appeared.

To- Sasuke

From- Orochimaru

Where are you Sasuke? We need to talk.

Sasuke's blood froze. He'd always hated Orochimaru and knowing he was looking for him was not a positive thing, especially after last night. Quickly he turned off his phone. Looking up and down the street he checked to see if it was empty, seeing it was he dropped him mobile on the floor and quickly brought his foot down on it twice. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the now broken screened phone and continued down the street, upon reaching a bin he was about to drop it in, when he changed his mind, removing the back he removed the sim card snapping that in almost a perfect half, he threw that in the bin and then dropped the phone in too. _Great I suppose a new phone is needed as well then._

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Sasuke had left. And it had been fifteen since Naruto had finished his marking. _Grumble I knew I should have gone with him... no I'm majorly bored._ Packing his marking in to his bag he set about making his way upstairs to get a shower, passing Sasuke's room he realised how little he had, after all he really didn't have any belongings on him. No clothes, no belongings, no job. _I wonder if I call Tsunade. I wonder if she'd give him a trial run... _

Tsunade was Naruto's godmother, the blonde had come to live with her at the young age of fifteen, and after all very homophobic parents would much prefer not to see their very gay son in their house. And now once he qualified to teach it made a lot of sense for him to teach at the school to which she was head of.

_Yeah I'll give her a ring, can't hurt to ask_.

* * *

"So you have not heard from him?"

"No, I have not"

"How very unlike you my dear Itachi. I do hope you haven't given up on your innocent little brother."

"Just because I have not spoken to him, does not mean he will do something stupid. He knows how important not revealing any information is at this point."

"That was not the point I was trying to make Itachi. It's not about protecting us, it's about him don't you think. After all, blood on his clothes. Doesn't bode well for his not guilty plea does it?"

"You will NOT pin this on Sasuke."

"Ah. There is that fire reserved for protecting your own."

Itachi remained silent as he thought back on the fear and the tears that had slide over Sasuke's face as he tried to help the man shot by Orochimaru. He knew how he felt. He was pretty sure Orochimaru was behind the killing of their parents. He just need a little more time to be able to gather enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his disgusting slime ridden life.

The pair were sat in the study of Itachi house. The deep mahogany walls created an almost suffocating grip on the eldest Uchiha. There were no lights on and the deep wine red leather was sticking uncomfortable to Itachi's, almost like clammy fingers clinging to him, gripping, begging. The television was on in the corner the light flickering over the occupants, creating long drawn out shadows that stalked around the back of the room.

"The family of the man killed at a bank robbery yesterday have today made an appeal to anyone who can help with any information about finding his killer. The 29 year old victim was shot yesterday after attempting to stop one of the robbers."

The news then cut to a man around 25 sat with what looked to be his parents.

"Please. We're looking for any one. Just to come forward. Someone killed my big brother. They had no regard for his life nor their actions. He was the one to pick me up when I fell, helped me stand up for myself... please..."

At this point Itachi's eyes flashed over to Orochimaru who was smirking in to his glass of scotch. Itachi felt sick to his stomach. Sure robbing the bank was bad but it was his last job and no one ever got hurt, plus he'd promised Sasuke to go straight after this. Hell he'd promised himself to go straight. Find a nice house, a nice job, someone to love... But killing this man was a whole new level of trouble to be in. One that he didn't want to be in let alone Sasuke. Most especially for Sasuke, he was the pride of his life. He'd become a brilliant man, clever, caring, smart, always willing to help, and once again Itachi had managed to drag him in to something that was far too rotten for his innocence and purity. Dragging Sasuke in to the pits of blackness that he lived in was the thing he felt most guilt for.

Orochimaru's smirking sick face at that point became too much and Itachi stood to leave the room.

"Do send my love to Sasuke... Wont you Itachi."

Itachi's grip on his still full glass of scotch tightened and he took a steady breath. Leaving the room he shut the door with a sharp snap. _Oh Sasuke, this time I fear I may have pushed our luck too far. _

_

* * *

_

Arriving back at the house nearly four hours later Sasuke was exhausted, his brain felt filled with cotton wool, his arms ached and worse of all he had fended so many women off that he was quite tempted to invest in a 'I AM GAY' top... maybe not the kind of top to have when trying to remain slightly low key.

All his new clothing was untagged and packed in a suitcase. He'd even spent ten minutes on both his laptop and phone making them look used.

"Hey! Oh you got your stuff! That's great you're going to need a suit." Naruto said as he walked out of the living room.

"A suit? Why? Yeah I got my stuff, they charged me too you know!" Sasuke replied shutting the door

"I may have got you a trial interview at the school I work at" Naruto smiled

"Seriously? Oh my god that is brilliant Naruto. Thank you so much!"

"Hey no problem! Do you want a hand taking this stuff up?" Naruto pointed towards the bags

"Yeah that'd be great."

Once Sasuke 'new but not new at all' stuff was moved in to his room he remembered about the little present he's bought the blonde.

"Oh I bought you something by the way just to say thank you for actually opening the door last night" Sasuke began rummaging through bags

Naruto laughed "Like you would have stopped knocking if I hadn't have opened the door!"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled out a cup with a small cute cartoon fox on.

"Oh my god, it's got a fox on. I love foxes I love it thank you Sasuke!" the blonde launched himself at the raven.

The pair fell comfortably into the embrace before Naruto pulled back.

"Oh god I am sorry, I'm very 'huggy' and apparently I don't appreciate people's personal space." He said scratching the back of his neck.

The raven laughed picking up some toiletries to take to the bathroom he headed towards the door.

"That fine sweet cheeks, it was a very nice hug and you can invade my personal space any time" and with that the raven left the room leaving a blushing blonde.

* * *

AN.

Ouf. God I promise I'll finish One week soon too. Maa everything is just crazy hectic. It's my other best friends 21st next week, I'm attempting to move out and juggle a job and writing.

I've got the next chapter planned. Maybe a week before upload?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for sticking with me!

Ciao!


	3. Working Lunch

AN; Argh I'm sorry it's a few days late guys! But I've had such writers block for this chapter! The rest of the story is planned on millions of post it notes but this chapter just evades me! Also 'One week' is so close to been complete its hurting me, and I may have technically started two more stories... but they shall not be leaving my computer until I've got a back log of them! Again a swift apology for my French.

I don't own Naruto. Gutted.

* * *

"_I spent last night dreaming of your eyes, But your hair kept getting in the way. Your lips dropped in to tell me how you'd been, But when I tried to kiss them, My pillow told me I'd missed them. Your voice dropped by and sang a lullaby, And it was then I knew just what to do. I'd fall asleep and then, I'd dream of you again."_

_Harry Connic Jr_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was sat in the kitchen. Tea in one hand and toast in the other, bringing the toast to his mouth he took a bite and attempted to chew it _eurgh why does stuff always taste of cardboard in the morning. _Placing the toast back on the plate next to him he swallowed in slight disgust. It was far too early to be awake. Well in his opinion it was anyway. But he had somehow managed to get up, shower, get dressed and actually eat some breakfast. So here he was sat in his 'this old thing? Oh I've had it ages' brand new black suit sat in the kitchen. But the annoying thing was he was alone. There had been neither hide nor hair of the blonde since they had said goodnight last night. The raven was sure Naruto said they had to be up for seven latest to leave the house for half past. Glancing at the clock he saw it had just ticked on to twenty past, sighing the raven stood adjusted his tie and walked to the bottom of the stairs,

"NARUTO! It's twenty past seven are you ready to leave?"

There was silence. Then a loud thud followed by a string of muffled yet colourful curses. The followed by hurrying steps and the blonde's room door flew open

"ARGH SASUKE! WAKE UP SASUKE IT'S TWENTY PAST SEVEN, WE GOT TO GO, WE'VE GOT TO GO, OH GOD WE'RE LATE! SASUKE!"

A blonde and tan ball fell down the stairs whilst Naruto was attempting to force his left foot in his right shoe and tie his tie at the same time. Glancing upward the blonde met the raven's eye, he furrowed his brow.

"Hey... how have you dressed so quickly?"

"Because, sweet cheeks, I think you will find that you ALONE are running late. I was up at seven."

Blue eyes darkened slightly

"WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME!"

"I thought I did, I knocked on your door before my shower, after my shower, after I dressed, before my breakfast, during and shouted about two minutes ago, once I finished it. All I received was 'M'wake 'Suke' so I assumed you were."

The blonde groaned.

The raven helped the blonde up and readjusted his tie for him.

"Oh god! Okay, okay we're going to be fine, I'll just grab breakfast on the way. Come on Sas we've got to go"

The blonde grabbed his brief case and the shoe he'd not managed to put on yet and pelted out the door. The raven looked to the keys and coat he'd forgotten and waited for said blonde to burst through the door again.

"Waa my keys and coat." He grabbed them and ran back out

"Idiot"

"I heard that!" The raven smirked and shut the door after leaving.

* * *

The pair where now stood in the middle of a corridor that was slowly filling with students. They had met with Tsunade earlier and upon her seeing of Sasuke's C.V had offered him a trial week teaching a group of year elevens. So now the blonde who had managed to somehow scoff a bacon sandwich, was now getting to the bottom of a very milky coffee was directing the raven towards the English department.

"Right so obviously this is the language department, and that's my room" the blonde pointed to the door behind him, there were around 20 students already there waiting for their class to begin. The blonde took another gulp of coffee and pointed to the corridor behind the raven.

"And at the end of the corridor behind you is where you will find KIBA! IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NO RUNNING IN THE CORRIDOR!"

A brown haired boy skidded to a halt and sheepishly looked at Naruto

"Sorry sir" he readjusted his bag and began walking down the corridor.

"Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas. Vous semblez parler anglais et je ne parle que français et donc voulez-vous faire des excuses à moi en français." (I'm sorry, I do not understand. You seem to speak English and I speak only French and therefore want you to apologize to me in French. {I think...})

The boy smirked then replied.

"Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé en français." (Yes, sir. I'm sorry in French.)

The blonde and the rest of the class giggled.

"Line up Kiba"

"Right you are sir" The boy joined the rest of the class. Turning back to the raven he smiled.

"End of the corridor Sasuke, go through the double doors then you're in the English department. Literature is at towards end of the corridor and room fourteen your room for the week is right at the end, it's the last door. That is the room you'll use for the entire week" He smiled again and drank some more coffee.

"Shall I meet you here for lunch Naruto?"

The blonde blushed slightly. And glanced at his shoes before replying in a quiet voice

"Yeah, that'd be nice" He drained the rest of his coffee and the raven smirked.

"What?" the blonde asked. The raven chuckled and dragged his finger across the top of Naruto's lip, pulling it back he should Naruto the foam from his coffee.

"Ah thank you" he pulled a napkin out of his pocket and went to pass it to Sasuke, who slowly put the finger in his mouth and sucked of the foam. The blonde flushed once more. Leaning in to the blonde, the raven placed a hand on his hip and pulled him in a little closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"I'll see you later _Sir," _Sasuke began rubbing circles with his thumb on Naruto's hip."Oh andby the way, you should use your teacher voice at home. It does things to me. See you at lunch" and with that the raven turned on his heel and walked off down the corridor towards the English department. The blonde blinked and then turned to his students.

"Oooooo Sir's gotta boooy-friend!"

"Get in class year eleven!" Smiling Naruto followed the class in to his room.

* * *

Itachi was sat behind his desk in his study.

The windows were open and the curtains were thrown back allowing as much light and fresh air to flood in the room as possible it was always the same after Orochimaru visited his house, he wanted to rid the suffocating presence that seem to linger after his visits.

He ran his finger through his raven hair before his eyes fell on the photo of him and Sasuke at their previous Christmas dinner. They were both in hideous Christmas jumpers that Itachi had made them wear. Itachi was also supporting reindeer antlers and a red nose, where as Sasuke was smirking slightly at his brothers antics. He couldn't believe how this had turned out. Orochimaru now holding his brother freedom to ransom, as well as the rest of the trouble that befell him. He knew exactly what Orochimaru wanted.

He wanted the file that Itachi had placed every single scrap of evidence in, pinning Orochimaru to their parents' death. Itachi would have to be stupid to think that Orochimaru wasn't aware of it, and even more stupid to think that he was letting Itachi gather the information easily. After all it was perfect black mail material. But there were very important things at stake. Sasuke's innocence and justice for his parents. _ I know I should give him the file, I know I should. I should throw it at him grab Sasuke and run and hide. But the irony is, he's holding the Sasuke's freedom over my head, but with this file, I'm holding his. I just have to make sure that I get his freedom taken from him first. _

"Just a little longer Sasuke, just believe in me a little bit longer."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the corridor, Sasuke watched as the student ran from class on their way to lunch. His morning had been rather uneventful, except for one child in his class who kept enquired about his relationship with Naruto... Kiba was he name, the same child that was told off by the blonde this morning. He'd also been given detention by the raven. Yes Sasuke ran with the 'I take no crap' way of teaching.

Spotting the blonde hair amongst the mass of students the raven smirked and headed towards where the blonde was.

"Hey Sas, how was your morning? Was it okay? Where the kids okay? Did you hand out loads of homework? I knew it! You're so mean; they're going to hate you!"

"Take a breath idiot... seriously! I didn't hand any home work out but I put that boy you told off this morning in detention"

The blonde chuckled.

"Kiba? Oh Tenten is going to love you for that, I'm glad she's on detention duty this week not me. He does nothing but complain and whine for the entire hour!"

The raven smirked.

"Lunch?" He enquired.

"Oh yeah! Well I thought we could have it in my room since I...dn't. nish...ark...ork"

"What was that Naruto?"

"I said we could eat in my room since I didn't finish marking all the work I was supposed to..."

"Idiot, lunch in your room sounds fine"

* * *

Once the sandwiches' and other random lunch items had been eaten the pair stayed in the blondes' room whilst Naruto marked his work and Sasuke re-read his notes for his next class.

"GAH! I hate when students do this it makes absolutely no sense to me what you are trying to say, it's like they're creating their own grammatical rules!" He threw his pen on the desk

The raven smirked and pushed himself and his swivel chair towards the blonde coming to a complete stop once next to him. Leaning in Sasuke placed his arm across the back of Naruto's chair

"What's the problem?"

"Look" Naruto pointed mid way through a paragraph "Does this make any sense to you form this point on?"

The raven scanned over the place where the blonde was pointing and began reading the rest.

"No, honestly I can't make head or tail of it... "

Flipping the paper over the blonde chuckled. Intrigued to see what was so amusing the raven lead in closer.

"Well it makes sense now" The blonde chuckled again. "This amazing piece of work was written by 'Panda on toast' boy"

The raven smirked and the blonde turned to look at him, a bright grin on his face. Upon realising how close they were the grin slipped in to a small smile and Naruto blushed nervously. Eyes flicked to eyes then to lips and then back again. The blondes tongue flicked out and wet his bottom lip a little, the ravens closed the gap more and his breath was now gently drying the wet lip, the blondes hand dropped the paper and he slowly lifted it up and grasped Sasuke's tie tightly. Giving it a gentle tug their lips met. The kiss was not passionate nor was it rough. But instead it remained shy. They were simply content in learning each other through gentle caresses. Breaking apart slowly Naruto smiled nervously again.

"You blush so pretty Naruto" The raven whispered, tracing the blush with his fingers. Naruto leaned in to the touch smiling, and then tugging on the ravens tie again he leaned in for another kiss.

_**BANG**_

The door to the classroom flew open and in burst Kiba.

"Sir! You're never gonna believe what Mr Uch... " Kiba stopped and looked at the pair "Sir! I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend... SIRS GOTS A BOYFRIEND!" The blonde groaned just as the bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

"I'll see you later Naruto" and with that the raven winked and left the room.

"Sasuke! You can't just leave me to deal with Kiba.. Sasuke... SASUKE!" the blonde sighed as he received no response. _Well_ _apparently he can... jerk._

* * *

Walking back to his classroom Sasuke felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket... _Probably just Naruto texting me_ the vibrating stopped and Sasuke pulled out his phone. _Two messages? Odd I only felt one._

He opened the most recent message

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

YOU JERK! YOU JUST LEFT ME! I AM SO NOT HAPPY WITH YOU!

Smirking he replied

To: Naruto

From: Sasuke

But I am incredibly happy with you. You do the nicest lunches, especially when I get to taste part of you too.

The raven smiled to himself as he open the other message. Upon doing so he nearly dropped the phone

To: Sasuke

From: Unknown Number

Did you really think changing your number would help? Foolish boy. Where are you Sasuke? We need to sit down and have a little talk. O.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and read the message again

_Now what do I do now?_

* * *

Oh things are starting to move forward at least!

Should be a week/ week and a half for next upload.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Ciao!


	4. The Start Of It All

AN: I know I know the guilt I feel for not updating can't even be explained! First of all my laptop broke! Then my job hours became ridiculous I mean 5.30am wake ups ridiculous! Sorry to all of you, and thank you to the lovely messages I received asking about updates! They were all very kind

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_"The past is our definition. _

_We may strive, with good reason,_

_ to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it,_

_ but we will escape it only by adding something better to it."_

_Wendell Berry_

_

* * *

_

One month previously...

"You are aware Itachi that this job would cover you for everything you 'value' in your pathetic life, the nice house, the fresh start, the time to spend with your darling little brother and not forgetting the wife the delightful Uchiha children you subsequently assume you will gain with you 'freedom' as you so put it" Thin pale lips sneered at the words.

"This job is not a requirement; this" Itachi glazed his hands over the open file upon his desk "This it is nothing more or less than simply you. You are attempting to create more destructive havoc. Not only is it a pathetic idea, it is completely unnecessary"

"For me, maybe. But you, not so much. You are completely aware to the fact that the last job was so much of a disaster that it cost more to complete and cover up the messy outcome than what you gained from the job itself."

"He was leaking information to the police! Of course it was going to become messy"

"Never the less Uchiha, that set up lost you your partner, and now, you find yourself in a big mess, after all with no partner to complete your next job, you gain no money, with no money you have no real chance at gaining freedom or you innocent conscience you are convinced comes with your freedom and with all that said and done, this mess leads to one thing, you remaining here, working for me, for the rest of your life as you try to gather a tenth of what you could make on this job."

Black eyes rose from the files on the desk and met the with the sneering face of Orochimaru once again, even after to working with the man for over fifteen years the sneer on his face made Itachi want to be sick, the tart burning taste that danced up his throat and wrapped itself around his tongue was making this a grave possibility.

"I fail to see why you cannot get one of your minions to do it Orochimaru. Why me? After all our work relationship is nothing to write home about much less our personal relationship. So why me?" Itachi raised one eyebrow whilst leaning back in his chair.

"Why not you? After all you find yourself in a slight predicament and I'm simply helping you out, for old times' sake after all once this is finished you'll be gone." Orochimaru's snake like eyes glinted at the thought

"As much as the words that drip from your mouth may please and win over the people you have wrapped so neatly around your finger they have very little effect on me Orochimaru, the likelihood of you doing something out of the kindness of your heart let alone for me is the same likelihood of you not screwing Kabuto... and remember I caught him with his lips wrapped so tightly around your dick not yesterday." Itachi smirked.

"He is simply good entertainment Itachi, you know he's great at relieving stress I could lend him to..."

Orochimaru's words were cut off by a knocking on the mahogany study door.

"Enter" Itachi voice rose in volume to ensure that the person on the other side of the door could hear him.

Both pairs of eyes turned and watched as the brass door handle dropped and the door was pushed open. Orochimaru allowed his eyes to run appreciatively over the younger Uchiha who had just stepped through the door

"Itachi I was wondering if you're free tonight you might want to... Oh you're busy, I'm sorry I'll come back"

"Not at all Sasuke we were merely tying up loose ends. What did you want to ask me?"

"Erm... do you want to go out for dinner? There a new restaurant opened near town, a few friends have recommended it from work" He smiled slightly at Itachi, disliking Orochimaru's presences.

"I'm afraid that simply won't be possible Sasuke, Itachi has just agreed to help me with a job so I require him tonight." Orochimaru smiled sickening sweetly to the youngest Uchiha.

"Oh. Oh okay then, sorry for bothering you." Sasuke made his way to leave

"But, how about tomorrow Sasuke? We can celebrate this been the last job I take"

"Last one? Really?" Sasuke's eyes lit up, Itachi smiled back at him, the elder Uchiha was fully aware of how much he detested Itachi's job regardless of the pay out and the benefits.

"That is" Orochimaru broke the silence "That is if we can find a third member"

"Third member?" Itachi turned and glared at Orochimaru "You mentioned no third member or our lack of one earlier"

"My dear Itachi, I was just about to. It's a large job and requires an extra pair of hands. Isn't it a shame Sasuke, that the last job that Itachi would ever need to do might not be possible because we don't have enough people" Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced and began worrying his lip between his teeth.

_Poor self sacrificing Sasuke, always willing to do whatever it takes to help his brother, even if it will be his end. _Orochimaru smile slowly crept on to his face at the thought which timed itself perfectly with Sasuke's three word demise.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Back to present.

Two blue eyes sparkled with amusement as the owner of the pair pushed open the wooden door in front of him with one hand. Smirking at the site before him, he lent upon the dark door frame, tilting his head in doing so causing some of his sunshine bangs to flutter deeper in to his face. The rooms' occupant had yet to even react to his entrance.

"You know Mr Uchiha" he began "That ringing noise that filled the entire school not twenty minutes ago is called a bell. Bells when seen in school in today's society are used to signify something, in this case the end of the academic day."

The blonde forced his smirking lips into a more serious face, before moving further into the room, allowing the door to close with a sharp snap behind him.

"Anyway this bell, led this blonde to be waiting at the end of this corridor for this raven in front of me for the past fifteen minutes."

The raven in front of him made no sign nor movement in reaction to hearing the blond speak. Furrowing his brow the blonde spoke again.

"Sas?"

Still no response, moving to face the raven full on he tried again.

"Hey Sasuke?"

The blonde watched as the ravens' onyx eyes blinked twice effectively removing both the slight confusion and concentrated thought. The ravens hand unconsciously gripped the mobile he had just finished using tighter as he met two blue pools filled with worry.

"Hey you okay?" The blonde asked again.

The raven smiled slightly and placed his phone on the table.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking."

The blonde smiled again and all forms of worry melted from his face.

"Well, let us not do this 'thinking' thing too much, you ignored me! I feel distinctly neglected!"

The blonde jokingly pouted before turning to show Sasuke his back.

"Aw sweet cheeks, I'm sorry" The raven replied a playful tone decorating his words

The raven smirked as he stood, slipping his phone in to his pocket and then turning to place his full attention on Naruto. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him against his chest.

"Aw baby. I'm really really sorry." He nuzzled the blonde locks behind his right ear before resting his lips against the blondes' neck.

"Forgive me huh?"

"Oh I dunno..."

"Want me to help you decide?" The raven ran his hands down Naruto sides.

"Mm... Yes that would be very helpful"

The raven smirked before beginning to mercilessly tickle the blonde's sides.

"WAA! AH *Gasp* Saa... *giggle* skay *giggle* stoop... nooo... it... t...t..tickles!"

"Yes Naruto that is normally the side effect of one been tickled"

The blonde pulled away and ran to the other side of the room.

"That *gasp* was so mean"

The raven smirked again and began stalking over to where Naruto was standing.

"Sasuke..." the blonde looked uncertainly at the raven and raised a palm in defence. "Whatever you are thinking Uchiha stop it right now!"

Forty five minutes later the pair had left the school, a rather moody looking raven and a still giggling blonde. They had been kicked out once a cleaner had found them messing around the room she intended upon cleaning, They'd up turned tables, papers were everywhere not to mention an impressive fort styled corner Naruto had made out of chairs. The issue the Uchiha had was that this cleaner automatically believed Naruto when the blame for the state of the room was shoved towards the raven; he distinctly remembered the smirk on the blondes face as the cleaner smacked him on the side of the head with her broom and sent the pair out. The raven had sulked until the blondes tan fingers had tangled with his on their way out. All the while his mobile phone lay forgotten in his back pocket, after all choosing between thinking about a man who brought imitate death where ever he went or the blonde who was currently laughing at his own and joke and stole the ravens breath whenever he smiled at him. He knew hands down who would win his attention.

* * *

AN: Well there you go, I think this is a little short but I wanted to update quite quickly so you didn't think I was dead! Hope you enjoyed it, I realise that the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke is quite filler-ish but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Drop me a review if you feel there is something missing, relationship wise between Sas and Naru or any other areas of the story or just a general review!

Ciao!


End file.
